Yandere of the Shadows
by Kagemaru The chaos of Uzu
Summary: Super Dark Yandere Fic... all references To Games, Movies, Anime, Ect are owned by There Respective owners Viewer discretion is advised (OC yandere)


I can't feel anything.. no love, no sadness, no joy. Just nothing. But it's okay. I know that I am broken, but I am getting too far ahead. You see, it all started when I was in elementary school. I was at the top of my class, so smart and happy, and so loved! But the day my mother left me I lost all of my feelings. My father used to love me but.. Well let's just say he loved me a bit too much.

Yeah, Papa had lost it, so I took a switchblade and stabbed him straight in the heart. I felt remorse for a long time now, but he had been teaching me sex ed with his 'you know what' for the last time. So simply put, I ended it..the only way I knew how.

The school had been making rather nasty comments about the incident. A murderer they've called me, 'Papa's little killer,' and other nasty, dark comments. I just reminded myself that they if they were in my shoes and knew the story behind it, then they would not be singing that tune. Oh!Pardon my rudeness and let me introduce myself. My Name Is Aim Kageko..But then again, who really cares who I am? Honestly?

But back to my story, my mother surely didn't care. My father surely didn't care. No one really cared about what I endured in my youth.. or understood why I had to do what I did. So what then, I am broken..and I am alone. So what?

During my high school days, I had finally met him..someone who would not hate me and go out of his way to make my life hell. He was a someone that I could say, I truly loved. Nothing is ever that easy though. There was someone trying to take him from me, and how I grew to hate this person. But through all the turmoil boiling around inside of me, I realized that this person had unknowingly taught me something.. a new emotion, something I hadn't felt in a long time. RAGE! Immediately I wanted to stop her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to kill her!

I am always the victim, The victim always has to be me. Don't know Why, but it Is just Unfair. But then again, who said life was fair. I had A Friend of mine try to contact child services, to Get me away from that monster of a father.

He payed them off and they left. I Tried to Get Them To Help me, But they ignored me, So When The Justice System Failed me again I had to Sneak A Friend Of Mine I like to call Mr Switch Blade.

Once My Father walked In My Room I pinned Him Down and Stabbed Him Straight In The Heart. Call Me Dark, Call Me evil, Call Me anything you wish. but that prick deserved it. He put me through hell for his own amusement. I was nothing but a Sex doll for him.

My defense attorney, Miss Riku did an excellent job in defending me in my case, even though I had to take the stand. I admitted that I killed him, but of course it was all self defense, for he had been using my body as a sex doll ever since my mother left us. He had been driven to the brink of insanity.

But the odd thing was, my mind and heart tried their best to make me feel guilty through nightmares. But the strange thing was.. I could leave. It was relief finally. Relief that I didn't have to deal with any more sessions of r***.

Could it have been that my heart just didn't care anymore? Or was it that I myself simply didn't care anymore? No one cares anyway. I don't care, my mother never cared. And of course, the school never cared.

Speaking of which, the first day I returned to school I saw my cousin and her friends. They started giving me a mean looks ever since. Her friend Rebecca looked stern and angry at me. My cousin's name was Akemi Madoka. We never really did get along anyway, but hey, let me tell you how she reacted when she heard about the death of my dear old daddy. (Imagine this as sarcasm)

I walked by her as she looked at me with fear and anger. Somehow she mustered up the courage to do something really stupid.

She shouted at the top of her lungs at me, "YOU UGLY MONSTER. HOW COULD YOU KILL UNCLE MOMARU?! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH!"

I turned around and what you really wouldn't have expected happened next. One of her boyfriends named Kuramamaru, looked at me and then looked at her, and then he said to her,

"You are honestly the stupidest girl I have ever dated. Honestly, they should have named you Sakura Haruno. Have you ever heard the phrase, 'look underneath the underneath?' She might have had a good reason to kill him. And by the way, did you even see the trial? She admitted that she killed him, true, but she also had said that if she hadn't killed him then he would have killed her.. after he took what was left of her innocence. This implied that he been raping her and making death threats to her to make her fear him if she ever told anybody. To me it sounds like he deserved to die." She stood there with her mouth hanging open in shock of what her boyfriend had just said to her in front of everyone.

Father's point of view:

I was walking to my daughter's room. She embarrassed me once again. She will learn her place. Once I got into her room I saw something off and defined as creepy. The wall had a message. It read "It's a beautiful day outside. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming , and on days like this..monstrous rapists like you SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL!" What was the most creepy about the message was that it was written in blood.

About a minute later my daughter jumped at me with a knife in her left hand and she stabbed me in the chest continuously. She didn't stop until my heart was cut to pieces. She managed to make me suffer through her torment. It seemed to never end. I coughed out a plea of mercy to her, " I am... sorry. Please.. Stop. I won't do it anymore. Please!" All she did was smile at me and she said, "You think I am an idiot, don't you? I know your type, daddy, and you will die only after I am done having my fun with you."


End file.
